


Sunset over Pripyat

by Gelawto



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Melancholy, Roof-top sex, Valoris, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelawto/pseuds/Gelawto
Summary: A grin appears on Boris' lips. "I just can’t outrun you, can I?"Valery looks down and suddenly feels guilty."Well... sorry, I didn’t mean to sound nosy.""No, no, on the contrary, you show that you care about me."
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sunset over Pripyat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take on the roof-top sex fic we still missed. Cheers.

"So this is where you come every day..."

Boris winces and turns slowly towards Valery.

"You found me, you stubborn scientist."

Valery gets closer, looking around.

"The first day I almost didn’t even notice, the second I told myself it was just a coincidence, the third well... The third day I started asking around but no one had seen you or could tell me where you were. So I started looking in different places every day: at the trailer, the park, the hotel bar, the banquet room, your room... Nothing. Given the regularity of your disappearances I wondered: an inspection? But it wouldn't make sense to make them start at this time. And finally here we are."

A grin appears on Boris' lips. "I just can’t outrun you, can I?"

Valery looks down and suddenly feels guilty.

"Well... sorry, I didn’t mean to sound nosy."

"No, no, on the contrary, you show that you care about me."

To this statement Valery darts his eyes on Boris’ face and he leaves them there for a time he can’t quantify.

He decides to light a cigarette and offers one to Boris, who accepts willingly.

They smoke in a quiet silence until Valery starts moving towards the roof edge and Boris stops him.

“D-Don’t get closer.”

Valery turns, an eyebrow raised.

"It’s dangerous, and I don’t want anyone to see you and find out where we are."

Valery remains silent and keeps smoking.

"Because you didn’t get followed, right?"

"No... I don’t think so."

"Good."

They both finish their cigarettes and Boris speaks:

"It makes me feel as if I had everything under control." And he waves to the surrounding landscape, the abandoned buildings all around them.

Valery approaches, visibly interested, and sits next to him, on the concrete block.

"As if I was doing everything I could."

“You are.”

"But it’s not enough."

"It’s never enough for the atom."

Valery slips a hand on Boris' knee and squeezes it slightly, trying to give him faith.

Boris finally turns to look at Valery, revealing his wet, reddened eyes.

"As for the timing... Well, the sunset is wonderful this time of year, and my disappearance at this hour wouldn’t cause any slowdowns or discomfort to anyone’s work, so... Here I am."

Valery only nods, but his brain is desperately trying to make a decision.

It’s crazy and it could end badly but Valery is convinced that there is a high probability that it will end well, very well.

He takes a deep breath and with a quick move he finds himself kneeling between Boris’s legs.

“Valery don’t-“

Valery claws his thighs and nails his eyes to Boris’.

"Tell me you don’t want it."

Boris has to take his eyes off those determined eyes.

“I-“

“You can’t.”

Boris breathes a deep sigh. "No."

"Good." And with a grin, he unbuttons Boris' trousers.

"Someone might find us."

"Impossible, I closed the door from the outside." Valery slides a finger on Boris' penis from above his underpants. " Well, let’s see what we have here."

Boris is crossed by a thrill to the simple contact. "Y-You had this planned?"

Valery only responds with a shrug and a giggle.

"The pilots could still see us..."

"No, you know they’re already back to the base. Relax please. It’s just you and me here. No one else"

So Valery holds his hand tight.

"All right. You’re right."

Valery finally releases him and unceasingly moves his fingers in an infinite caress on Boris’ penis.

Boris' breath breaks when Valery traces the visible veins of his member.

When Valery is satisfied with the work he has done on Boris, he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes to abandon himself completely to the sensations and wraps him completely with his mouth.

Boris lets slip a scream that reverberates all around.

Valery licks and sucks and, when Boris’ quivers get more intense, slows down.

Boris claws his shoulder in a desperate attempt to maintain his lucidity.

Boris wouldn’t know how to quantify how long Valery keeps doing wonders with his mouth, he only knows that he takes it long and deep, making only few pauses to catch his breath; as if he wanted to prove something to him, as if he wanted to make him feel something... Jealousy?

He really seems born to do this, but after all from a mouth that is able to speak so blatantly to the General Secretary what could be expected?

At this moment Boris would also be willing to thank a deity in which he doesn’t even believe if his mouth wasn’t just busy sighing and collecting as much oxygen as possible.

Valery starts leaving a trail of kisses along his entire length and knows that he is close: at every kiss Boris gasps intensely.

One last lick is enough to make him fall over the abyss, the hot liquid that pours into his mouth and flows down his throat.

Boris catches his breath as Valery tucks him into his pants with immense care.

“Y-You are an impossible being. Come here.”

He helps him getting up and kisses him with impetuosity, as if his life depended on that, eager to feel his own taste that permeates the mouth of this incredible man.

"So?" Valery lets a hand run down Boris' cheekbone.

"Thank you. I didn’t know I needed it that badly."

"It’s been a real pleasure. Now how about we take a bottle of vodka and continue inside?"


End file.
